


LA CAZA DE LA VIUDA

by MarionSLee



Series: STRIKE TEAM DELTA [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Made a Different Call, Enemies to Friends, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, long fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clint se levantó, dejándola  libre. La mujer le tendió la mano y él la ayudó a ponerse en pie.<br/>—Entonces, Viuda, tú no me matas y yo no te mato. ¿Trato hecho? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA CAZA DE LA VIUDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Este fic ha sido escrito para DarkKaya en el AI de la comunidad del Lj de TheAvengers_esp. Ella pidió esto: "Clint/Natasha: Quizás algo de background, las primeras impresiones que tuvieron entre ellos y su desarrollo según transcurre el tiempo.” No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco tus peticiones, todas ellas geniales. Siento mucho si se me ha ido un poquito la mano con el “algo”, pero esta petición en concreto era tan fantástica, y podía decir y contar tantas cosas en ella, que no me podido resistirme. Espero de corazón que te guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.
> 
> Beteado por mis queridísimas Apocrypha73 y MEnia. Os quiero, amores <3<3<3<3

* * *

**LA CAZA DE LA VIUDA**

**(STRIKE TEAM DELTA 1)**

 

Clint Barton tenía una orden muy precisa: matar a la Viuda Negra.

El director de SHIELD, la agencia para la que llevaba ya algún tiempo trabajando, había sido muy claro al respecto: nada de rehenes; nada de trabajos a medias. Llegar, marcar, eliminar. Así de sencillo.

El sol de la tarde en El Cairo caía como un manto caliente sobre la ciudad, bañándolo todo con una gloriosa luz anaranjada que arrancaba destellos en los minaretes de las mezquitas que llamaban a los fieles a la última oración del día. Escondido en aquella azotea desde hacía horas, llegaban hasta él el olor de las especias, del pan y los dulces de almíbar que se vendían en el zoco. Decenas de personas iban y venían por las calles: hombres cargados con cestos y madres con chiquillos que reían y gritaban pegados a sus faldas. La humedad hacía que el aire casi no se pudiese respirar. Se suponía que en aquella época del año, a finales del mes de octubre, no debía hacer tanto calor; pero lo hacía. Estaba sudando sin apenas haber hecho algún esfuerzo físico. Notaba correr las gotas de sudor por su espalda, empapando la camiseta y la cintura del pantalón. Maldijo por lo bajo el momento en que aceptó aquella misión y se secó la frente con el hombro de la camiseta, de manera descuidada.

Según sus cálculos, la mujer tendría que aparecer en unos minutos. Dos agentes más de su equipo servían de señuelo, haciéndose pasar por importantes traficantes de armas. Sabían que la mujer trabajaba para alguien que quería hacerse con el cargamento de armas que presuntamente ofrecían, y ellos tenían que interceptarla antes de que ella hiciese lo propio. Agarró con más fuerza el arco que llevaba en la mano y tensó la cuerda para encajarla en el culatín de la flecha que ya tenía preparada, esperando paciente. Un minuto más tarde, la Viuda Negra hizo su aparición.

Vestía una larga túnica color ocre que se arremolinaba entre sus tobillos al caminar. Aunque protegía la cabeza con un hiyab, el velo que solían usar las mujeres de aquella zona, pequeños mechones de pelo rojo se escapaban entre sus pliegues. Sostenía un lado de la tela, cubriéndose el rostro parcialmente, caminando cerca de las paredes, tanto como se lo permitían los tenderetes de los comerciantes que aún quedaban por la zona y que ya estaban recogiendo sus mercaderías. La mujer era, en aquellas circunstancias, un blanco fácil. Clint tensó el arco y apuntó.

Sin previo aviso, la espía se detuvo en el centro de la calle y miró hacia arriba, hacia el lugar en donde Clint estaba apostado. No sabía bien cómo había intuido que la estaba vigilando. Por unos momentos, las miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso, enmarcados por unas cejas definidas y con personalidad; sus facciones eran delicadas y bellas; y sus labios, aún sin atisbo de maquillaje, lucían rojos y plenos. Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que era una mujer preciosa. Había visto fotos suyas en los múltiples perfiles que poseía la agencia, en cada una con una apariencia distinta pero en todas ellas tenía aquel aire de belleza casi inalcanzable. Aquello no era nada nuevo para él. Había conocido a muchas mujeres igualmente hermosas durante toda su vida, mujeres que quitaban la respiración con sólo mirarlas. Mujeres de las que un hombre podría prendarse con solo posar la vista sobre ellas y que, además, no eran un peligro potencial para él. Pero, aunque reconocía la belleza de la mujer que estaba parada en el centro de aquel callejón, no fue su apariencia física lo que le impidió disparar la flecha.

Y allí estaba, en lo alto de aquella azotea bajo el calor del sol egipcio, sosteniendo la mirada a una mujer que podría matarlo en menos que cantaba un gallo.

La Viuda Negra le sonrió desde el callejón, sin protegerse de su vista. Como si fuera consciente de que él no sería capaz de dispararle, ella le saludó con un tenue cabeceo y siguió su camino.

Clint se agachó tras el pretil de la azotea, maldiciéndose por lo bajo. ¿Había alguna manera más estrepitosa para fallar aquella misión? Si había alguna otra, él no sabía cuál era. Fury iba a pedir sus pelotas en una bandeja de plata. Su jefe no se andaba con tonterías y él acababa de cometer una muy, muy grande.

Lo cierto era que no sabía aún por qué lo había hecho. La Viuda Negra era peligrosa, letal. No se podía confiar en ella. Había sido entrenada para matar y era buena en eso. Más que buena. ¿A qué demonios había venido aquello? Que lo mataran si lo sabía.

Volvió a secarse el sudor de la frente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Ojo de Halcón. Situación.

Clint apretó la mandíbula. Tocó ligeramente el intercomunicador que llevaba en su oreja derecha para activarlo.

—Aquí Ojo de Halcón. Estoy en posición.

La voz del otro lado volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué cojones ha ocurrido? —escuchó a uno de los señuelos por el intercomunicador—. La Viuda acaba de pasar por nuestra posición. Deberías haberla eliminado ya.

Frunciendo el ceño, Clint volvió a activar el pequeño aparato que lo conectaba con su equipo.

—El objetivo ha escapado—dijo en un tono de aparente tranquilidad.

El ruido estático del intercomunicador le incomodó en el oído.

—¡Maldita sea, Barton! La tenías a tiro.

—Sé que estaba a tiro, Rumlow. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Pero no era un tiro limpio. Había civiles alrededor. Podría haberlos usado como escudos —le respondió, sintiendo cómo el enfado contra sí mismo crecía en el interior de su pecho.

—¡Tus cojones podría haber usado de escudo! Fury te va a colgar de la antena del Triskelion —le recriminó su compañero.

Estirando las piernas, Clint se puso en pie.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero aún no he terminado. Voy a por ella.

Su compañero se apresuró a contestar.

—¡Te ha marcado, tío! Es peligroso. Déjalo. Nos volvemos a casa.

Clint negó con la cabeza a pesar de que Rumlow no podía verlo.

—Negativo. Voy a por ella. Quiero terminar este trabajo.

Antes de que su compañero volviese a contestar, Clint se deshizo del intercomunicador y lo escondió en el bolsillo del chaleco de su uniforme. Era algo irresponsable, pero ya la había cagado una vez. “¡Qué más daba una más!”, pensó.

Con el arco colgado de su hombro y el carcaj cruzado en la espalda, saltó a la azotea del edificio más cercano y corrió en la misma dirección en la que discurría la calle y por donde había desaparecido la Viuda Negra.

A pesar de que el sol estaba ocultándose, el calor no había mermado en absoluto. Clint corría por las azoteas, saltando de una a otra, sin perder de vista la calle y deteniéndose cada tanto para buscar con la mirada la figura de la espía.

Pese a que cada vez había menos mercaderes, la calle aún estaba atestada de gente. Muchas mujeres paseaban por ella y casi todas llevaban el hiyab o algún pañuelo parecido. Era casi imposible distinguirla si no se detenía un momento y miraba con más atención.

Clint miró a su alrededor. La siguiente azotea a la que tenía acceso tenía una pequeña terraza que le ofrecería una visión más amplia de la calle que moría a los pies del edificio y que se abría unos metros más allá, convirtiéndose en una plaza sin forma definida. Sin pensárselo una segunda vez, corrió hacia ella y saltó.

Se apostó en la terraza, agazapado, mirando entre los barrotes de cemento de la balaustrada, con la vista clavada en los transeúntes que iban y venían. Su objetivo eran las mujeres: seguía a una con la mirada hasta que se convencía de que no era la Viuda. Entonces pasaba a la siguiente, una vez tras otra.

No sabía si iba a tener suerte. La mujer podría haber desaparecido en el tiempo que él había empleado en correr por aquellas azoteas. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Fue descartando una mujer tras otra hasta que ella apareció junto a uno de los puestos que estaba siendo desmantelado.

Clint sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al comprobar que, en efecto, se trataba de la mujer. Descolgó el arco de su hombro y tomó una flecha del carcaj. Se puso en pie y apuntó. En ese momento, la Viuda Negra desapareció dentro de un edificio, justo el que se encontraba frente a su posición.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Clint tomó impulso y saltó hacia aquella azotea.

Con cautela, se dirigió a la puerta de madera que había en ella y que, suponía, daría acceso a las escaleras. La abrió con cuidado y miró en el interior. Una bocanada de aire fresco, que Clint agradeció en silencio, le acarició el rostro. Era como volver a respirar después de todo aquel calor. El rellano de la escalera estaba en penumbras y él se escurrió en su interior. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperando que no chirriara.

Miró por el hueco de la escalera. Sólo había dos pisos por debajo y no escuchó ningún ruido que delatara que la espía estaba allí. Con el arco preparado delante de él y la espalda rozando la pared, fue bajando los escalones, despacio.

La escalera moría en una amplia habitación. Columnas de cara plana interrumpían de tanto en tanto el vasto espacio. La luz de la tarde entraba sesgada por las estrechas ventanas, dibujando patrones en las esteras que cubrían el suelo de madera. Clint puso el pie en el último escalón, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Miró a su alrededor, escudriñando en busca de la figura de la mujer. Levantó el arco y se acercó hasta la columna que tenía a su derecha, a poco más de dos metros, buscando protección.

La casa parecía estar abandonada o, al menos, parecía deshabitada en aquel momento. No sabía si ella la había escogido a propósito, pero que estuviese de aquella manera le venía de perlas. No quería una confrontación delante de civiles. Lo había visto muchas veces en su vida, gente sin escrúpulos que utilizaban a las personas como escudos humanos, sin importarles si morían o no. Él prefería aquello, una confrontación de dos en donde ganaría el más fuerte. O, en última instancia, el que más suerte tuviera.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. La luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en una de las columnas, pintada de un marrón rojizo y en donde se adivinaba un intrincado diseño de grecas en color dorado. Apenas había muebles en la habitación; tan sólo un par de mesas bajas con algunos platos y vasos de cobre que parecían llevar tiempo allí. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró un pequeño movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Clint dio un paso hacia un lado, alzando de nuevo el arco, con la flecha preparada para ser disparada y todos los sentidos en alerta. Torció la cabeza y enderezó los hombros. Notó un cosquilleo en la base del cuello que reconoció como algo familiar, como el que siempre sentía cuando estaba a punto de empezar una pelea. Agarró con más fuerza la empuñadura del arco y dio un par de pasos hacia su derecha. Se detuvo de inmediato. Frente a él, parada y mirándolo con fijeza, estaba la Viuda Negra.

—Volvemos a vernos, Ojo de Halcón.

Clint torció el gesto, conformando apenas la imitación de una sonrisa.

—¿Así que me conoces?

Ella se encogió de hombros, en una expresión que le pareció demasiado inocente para lo que conocía de aquella mujer.

—¿Quién no conoce a Ojo de Halcón, el agente de SHIELD, el mejor arquero del mundo?

Clint agarró con más fuerza su arco, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Su mente trabajaba a todo gas. Se suponía que aquella mujer había sido instruida en la Unión Soviética, en un programa dedicado a formar a la espía perfecta. Pese a ello, no apreció ningún acento en el tono de su voz.

—No sé si me suena como un cumplido —respondió Clint al fin.

La Viuda Negra dio un paso hacia un lado, despacio. Clint lo dio hacia el contrario, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia de seguridad con ella.

—Como un cumplido. Y yo no hago cumplidos así como así.

Un ligero escozor recorrió las yemas de los dedos de Clint, aquellas que aferraban la cuerda de su arco.

—No hemos venido a echarnos flores mutuamente, Viuda. Sabes perfectamente para lo que estoy aquí.

Ella asintió con seguridad.

—Y sé que antes no has podido hacerlo. Cuando me tenías a tiro en el callejón. Era un blanco fácil desde aquella azotea.

Clint no le respondió; no sabía qué podía decirle. Se limitó a apretar los labios y tomar aire.

La Viuda debió advertir sus dudas pues le sonrió. Unos minutos atrás, cuando la tuvo bajo la mira de su arco, Clint había pensado que era una mujer bella. Se había quedado muy corto. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían, enmarcados con unas espesas pestañas que lo miraban como si quisiese leerle el pensamiento. Unos labios plenos y sonrosados destacaban en su rostro; unos labios que muchos se morirían por besar, estaba seguro de ello. El velo que llevaba en la calle había resbalado dejándole el pelo al descubierto. Era de un rojo fuego que se encendía con los fugaces rayos de sol de la tarde, que entraban inclinados por las pequeñas ventanas. No era demasiado alta y, a través de la túnica, se adivinaba un esbelto cuerpo que parecía estar en perfecta forma física. No, no se había equivocado: la Viuda Negra era preciosa.

Como si hubiese sabido que estaba siendo sometida a tal escrutinio, la mujer alzó el mentón y enderezó los hombros.

—Debiste matarme cuando tuviste oportunidad, Ojo de Halcón —le dijo, acentuando el sobrenombre que él recibía en la agencia.

—Tal vez —Clint entrecerró los ojos, fijándolos en ella. Aunque quisiese ocultarlo, había algo en el lenguaje corporal de la espía que le decía que se sentía nerviosa, insegura. Podía apreciar que tenía los labios tensos y los hombros rígidos. O tal vez eran, simplemente, apreciaciones suyas. Porque, por raro que le pareciese, él sí se sentía nervioso.

La mujer se movió un paso más hacia un lado. Entonces, atacó.

No podía decir que le había tomado por sorpresa porque lo había esperado desde el primer momento en que la vio. La mujer se lanzó hacia él; apoyó un pie con fuerza sobre el suelo y, girando sobre su pierna derecha, describió un arco alzando su otra pierna. La parte exterior del pie de la espía apenas le rozó el mentón, aunque le hubiese golpeado de lleno si él no hubiera dado un rápido paso atrás. Clint alzó el arco, preparándolo para dispararle, y echó aún más su cuerpo hacia atrás y asentándose sobre su pierna rezagada. No llegó a hacerlo; la Viuda le golpeó en la mano y la flecha cayó al suelo.

Pese a aquella vestimenta que la Viuda llevaba, sus movimientos no se veían mermados ni restringidos en lo más mínimo. Sin aguardar a recuperar su arma, Clint atacó a la mujer asiendo el arco con las dos manos. Ella saltó hacia atrás y, haciendo una pirueta en el aire, se separó de él, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

Clint se afianzó sobre sus dos pies, buscando apoyo y posicionándose a la defensiva. Había estudiado la manera en que la Viuda Negra inutilizaba a sus oponentes; había estudiado sus puntos débiles, pero sin olvidarse de los fuertes; cómo se desenvolvía en el ataque y cómo los sentenciaba a muerte después de unos pocos golpes. Tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería ser uno más en la lista de la famosa Viuda Negra.

La mujer no le dio tregua. Volvió a atacar, lanzándose hacia él. Los puños de la Viuda le golpearon en las costillas, haciéndole perder momentáneamente el aire. Aún sostenía el arco a modo de defensa. Lo hizo girar en el aire y la golpeó con él en la espalda. La mujer lanzó un pequeño quejido al trastabillar. No obstante, lejos de amilanarse, intensificó su ataque, asiéndolo por el brazo que tenía libre, retorciéndoselo con saña. Fue el turno de Clint de apretar los dientes y soportar el dolor.

La distancia entre ellos era inexistente, así que Clint decidió abandonar su preciado arco y concentrarse en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Como si supiese cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, la mujer se anticipó a él, resguardándose primero y atacando en cuanto atisbó que poseía la ventaja para hacerlo. Sólo que Clint la esperaba. Se agachó y lanzó su brazo contra ella, describiendo un amplio arco mientras tomaba inercia con el movimiento. La golpeó en el hombro, junto al cuello, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. La Viuda maldijo en ruso, con los dientes apretados y aunque él no pudo entenderlo, supuso lo que sus palabras habían querido decir.

 

Clint giró sobre sí mismo y tomó el brazo de ella en el proceso, retorciéndoselo a su espalda. Con suma facilidad, la espía se volteó, ayudándose involuntariamente del brazo de Clint. Saltó sobre él y aterrizó unos pasos más atrás. Antes de que Clint se girara, la Viuda lo pateó en el centro de la espalda. Un grito instintivo salió de su garganta mientras un dolor agudo recorría toda su espina dorsal. Clint rodó por el suelo, alejándose unos metros. Esperaba que ella volviese a atacarlo antes de que se pudiera recomponer y levantar. Pero ella no lo hizo. Se mantuvo a distancia, con el cuerpo rígido, la mirada encendida, y los puños apretados y pegados a sus muslos.

Se sostuvieron las miradas en silencio. El sol había caído un poco más y la luz natural en la habitación era escasa. Aún así, podía apreciar perfectamente el rubor en el rostro de la espía, y su pecho subiendo y bajando, intentando normalizar la respiración.

—Esto no va a ser fácil, Ojo de Halcón.

Clint asintió con rotundidad.

—No lo esperaba.

La mujer alzó una ceja como respuesta y Clint no supo interpretar si aquello que vio en sus ojos fue una sonrisa o un atisbo de reconocimiento. Lo que fuese, poco le importó cuando ella sacó un cuchillo de la parte trasera del cinturón que le ceñía la túnica.

Con el arco fuera de su alcance, Clint tomó su cuchillo, uno similar al de la espía, que llevaba en la funda, pegado a su pierna. Volvían a estar igualados.

En esa ocasión fue él quien inició el ataque.

Clint arremetió contra ella, adelantando el cuchillo. La mujer se retiró y, con una pirueta, se zafó de su trayectoria. Con nuevo ímpetu, Clint se adelantó buscando el contacto físico. La Viuda lo interceptó. Con un ágil movimiento, saltó sobre él. La hoja del cuchillo le rasgó el chaleco, llegando hasta su piel. Un pequeño reguero de sangre surgió de inmediato del corte. Clint se llevó la mano al costado instintivamente. Miró sus dedos manchados de sangre y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿No irás a abandonar ahora, verdad? Sólo por ese pequeño corte.

Clint entrecerró los párpados. No, no iba a abandonar. Tendría que matarlo para hacerlo. En lugar de ofrecerle una respuesta, reanudó su ataque con fuerzas renovadas.

No le ofreció tregua ni descanso. Atacó con decisión, pasándose el cuchillo de una mano a otra cuando la Viuda le inutilizaba el brazo dominante. En algunas ocasiones, ella parecía prever sus movimientos y se adelantaba a ellos. Lo mismo que le ocurría a él. Tenía que admitir, aunque fuese para sí mismo, que nunca había encontrado a un contrincante que le ofreciese una réplica como la que le estaba presentando aquella mujer.

La Viuda volvió a atacarlo y Clint se defendió esgrimiendo el cuchillo con maestría. La mujer se retiró para volver a emprenderla contra él. El pie de Clint impactó contra el estómago de la Viuda, lo que la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. El agente aprovechó aquel instante para barrerla con una de sus piernas, haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo. Un segundo después, la había inmovilizado con el peso de su cuerpo y sujetado la mano en la que ella aún sostenía el cuchillo.

—Suéltalo —le ordenó Clint entre dientes y con el filo de su cuchillo rozando la pálida piel del cuello de la mujer, en donde la sangre palpitaba.

Ambos se midieron las miradas. La Viuda lo observaba con una máscara de seriedad dibujada en su rostro. Unos momentos después, el puño femenino dejaba caer el cuchillo, que tintineó al chocar contra el suelo.

El pecho de la espía subía y bajaba trabajosamente. El esfuerzo de la lucha y la carga de su cuerpo sobre el de ella le estaban impidiendo tomar aire. Clint se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas para aligerar así el peso de su propio cuerpo.

—Hazlo —le dijo la Viuda, con la respiración aún agitada—. Termina de una vez.

—No —le respondió de manera contundente.

La mujer entrecerró los párpados, mirándolo de manera sesgada.

—¿Qué... Qué quieres decir? Has ganado.

Clint la miró desde arriba, con la respiración agitada al igual que ella. Sus ojos se quedaron enganchados en los suyos durante un brevísimo instante. Ella le miró con seriedad, esperando algo que suponía se merecía. Había perdido, en efecto, y lo que ella le había pedido era lo que, en su mundo de espías y agentes, solían obtener.

Fue entonces cuando Clint se dio cuenta de por qué no había acabado con ella cuando había tenido oportunidad; por qué no le había clavado una flecha entre los ojos cuando la había tenido a tiro: había visto algo en su mirada que le resultaba familiar; esa sensación de estar atrapado en una vida que no te hace feliz, que haces las cosas que haces sólo porque alguien te puso en ese camino, sin consultarte ni preguntarte qué te parecía. Era lo mismo que había visto reflejado en el espejo todas las mañanas, muchos años atrás, cuando él era un joven necesitado de una oportunidad. Y alguien se la había dado, brindándole la ocasión de entrar en SHIELD.

—¿Quieres vivir? —preguntó Clint, con la respiración casi normalizada. Ella tardó en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, fue un breve cabeceó antes de confirmárselo.

—Sí —contestó la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, añadió—: Pero poco importa lo que yo quiera.

Clint arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella giró la cabeza con los labios fuertemente apretados, evitando que su mirada la encontrara. Vio los labios de la mujer fruncirse con decisión.

—Me han entrenado para matar, para ser letal. Para no fallar. Si fallo, ellos se encargarán de que no lo haga nunca más.

Clint recapacitó sobre sus palabras. Entonces era cierto lo que había escuchado sobre lo que la Habitación Roja hacía con las niñas a las que entrenaba, cuando ya no cumplían con sus deberes o dejaban de serles útiles: se deshacían de ellas sin ningún remordimiento.

—Si no tienes más futuro con ellos, puede que lo tengas en otra parte —le dijo, mientras el puño que la sujetaba por la muñeca se suavizaba, aunque sin soltarla del todo—. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de que vengas conmigo, a SHIELD.

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron al escuchar su oferta. Si él lo hubiese escuchado de boca de otra persona, también se hubiese sorprendido. Apenas diez minutos atrás estaba resuelto a acabar con la vida de la Viuda Negra. Ahora le acababa de ofrecer trabajar con SHIELD y no sabía de dónde había salido aquella idea. Pero, pese a que podría parecer descabellado y un error mayúsculo, conforme pasaban los minutos, aquella decisión tomada casi sin pensar le parecía la opción correcta. Enderezó la espalda y miró a la espía desde su posición.

—Tienes unas habilidades muy específicas que pueden ser útiles en SHIELD. Y serás libre, nadie intentará acabar contigo si fallas en una misión —le dijo, intentando sonar despreocupado. Por primera vez desde que la encontrara, añadió sonriendo—: O eso quiero pensar, porque entonces el que estará jodido seré yo. ¿Qué me dices, Viuda?

Tras unos instantes que le parecieron largos minutos, la mujer asintió, despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Clint volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose más relajado.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —le preguntó, soltando al fin la muñeca femenina—, ¿puedo confiar en que no me clavarás ese otro puñal que tienes escondido cuando te dé la espalda?

Sin pedirle que abandonara la situación de dominio sobre ella, Natasha dejó a un lado el cuchillo que había caído de su mano. Lentamente, dirigió su mano hacia la pierna de Clint, rozándola apenas con la yema de los dedos. Levantó la túnica y sacó un puñal corto que llevaba escondido en el exterior de su muslo. Lo tomó por la hoja afilada y se lo tendió. Clint lo tomó de su mano mientras ella se incorporaba, apoyándose en sus codos.

—Puedes confiar en mí —le respondió.

Clint apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Antes de que ella contestase, él se levantó, dejándola libre. La mujer le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Entonces, Viuda, tú no me matas y yo no te mato. ¿Trato hecho?


End file.
